


El curioso impertinente

by Klaushunlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Español | Spanish, F/M, Inspiration, Inspired by Don Quijote de la Mancha | Don Quixote, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: Él amaba a su mejor amigo pero tristemente estaba casado con una mujer que no amaba y miraba de lejos a su amado, sin saber si podía o corresponder sus sentimientos. Hasta que un día tuvo una idea y le suplicó a su amigo que coqueteara con su esposa, sin saber que eso pondría inicio no solo a su fin, sino que la de su amigo y su esposa también.--NOTA/ADVERTENCIA: ojo, es un au y es una adaptación de una adaptación que hice de la historia "el curioso impertinente" que aparece en el Quijote.Más explicaciones al interior de la historia.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	El curioso impertinente

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> :)  
> Dos cosas:  
> 1.- con lo que dije antes, por razones equis me hicieron hacer una adaptación de una historia que aparece en el Quijote, y ps, la quise subir pero como odio al Quijote con todo mi ser, solo "adapté" (básicamente cambié los nombres) de los personajes.  
> 2.- es mi prime fanfic en el fandom de Harry Potter, por lo que espero criticas constructivas.

YO NO POSEO A HARRY POTTER NI SOY DUEÑO/A DEL QUIJOTE, POR LO QUE HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. si hay un abogado malvado que me quiera demandar, no lo haga, por fis :'v toy pobre.

* * *

  
_**Adaptación teatral de la serie de libros y películas "Harry Potter"**_  
Personajes de la obra:

  * Severus: chico gay de clóset y mejor amigo de James, también está enamorado de este.
  * James: mejor amigo de Snape.
  * Lily: esposa de Snape.
  * Narcissa: mejor amiga de Lili.
  * Grupo de personas bailando.
  * Grupo musical.
  * Empleado de James.
  * Narrador.



  
**Primer acto**

Escena I

Severus está solo en su casa, en su salón de descanso, sentado en un sofá frente a un librero lleno de libros y cerca de una chimenea prendida en medio de la noche.

 **Severus** : (suspira con gran pesar y audiblemente) -Oh, James. Si solo supieras que mi corazón late por ti. Te amo tanto que duele.- (se para del sofá y camina hacia el centro de la habitación iluminada levemente por la luz de la chimenea) -Oh, amor. Cuanto daría por saber que el amar a otro hombre no fuera un pecado en esta tierra del señor. Estoy pecando, pero ya no importa nada, pues con el pesar de mi corazón me cansaré en unos días más. Ay, cariño. No importa si me caso con la mujer más bella de esta viña del señor porque mi amor está en ti, querido amigo Lotario.-

Snape suspira otra vez y se larga por una puerta que da a un pasillo y termina la escena I.

Escena II

Severus, James, Lily, y un grupo de personas bailando están en un salón de baile lujoso mientras al fondo un grupo musical está tocando música.

 **James** : (sonriendo alegremente mientras se acerca a Severus a felicitar a su amigo)  
-¡Severus! ¡amigo mío! Felicidades por casarte con tan bella mujer. (James dice mientras sonríe a la mujer que está al lado de Anselmo).

 **Severus** : (sonríe a su amigo mientras pone una mano en la cintura de su nueva esposa) -Tienes razón James, Lily, mi esposa, es la más bella de todo el pueblo.

 **James** : Amigo ¿cómo le pediste la mano a tan joven y espectacular mujer? (Dice mientras dirige su mirada sutilmente hacia los atributos de Lily).

 **Lily** : (molesta mira a James y cruza sus brazos) -¿Disculpa? Yo igual estoy aquí.-

 **James** : (Dirige toda su atención a Lily) -Siento mucho ignorarla mi dama. Lamento mis malos modales, me presento. Soy James Potter, el mejor amigo de tu marido. (Dijo mientras baja la cabeza en modo de disculpa).

 **Severus** : (mira la ligera conversación entre su esposa y James con una ligera sonrisa de diversión en su rostro) -Querida, me disculpo yo también, pues no te presenté a mi amigo más querido. (Mirando ahora a James) - James y respondiendo a tu consulta, le pregunté junto a sus padres. Ambos esperamos que tengamos hijos fuertes y sanos.-

 **Severus** baja ligeramente la cabeza y mira con pesadumbre toda la escena delante de él. Termina la escena II.

Escena III  
Severus y James están en la casa de Severus, específicamente en su jardín, sentados ambos en una mesa con un quitasol mientras miran a las plantas en el jardín.

 **Severus:** (mira pensativamente hacia adelante apoyando su cabeza en la mano izquierda mientras trata de pensar) -Oh, James, tengo una gran duda que me invade ¿cómo voy a saber que Lily me ama? ¿O que me es fiel?.-

 **James:** (gira su cabeza hacia Severus) -¿Qué quieres decir Severus? Tu esposa es una mujer encantadora y están recién casados. ¡Obviamente te es fiel!-

De repente la iluminación del jardín baja y James se congela mientras Severus se para de su silla y se pone enfrente de la mesa en la cual estaba.

 **Severus:** (moviendo los brazos a su rostro) -Para mi pesar, lo único que quiero saber es si me amas James y como deshacerme de este matrimonio del cual no estoy feliz siendo casado. ¿Qué puedo hacer, amigo mío?.-

Severus deja escapar un resoplido de resignación y regresa a la mesa en la cual está su amigo. La iluminación regresa a la normalidad.

 **Severus:** (mirando a James) -Amigo, tengo una idea. Necesito saber de si de verdad ella me es fiel, y el único en el que confío eres tú. Necesito que le coquetees y hacerme saber de si ella cae o no ej tus encantos.-

 **James:** (mirando de manera impactada a Severus) -Severus, ¿entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo? Me estás diciendo que vaya tras tu esposa. Amigo, encuentro esto una súper mala idea.-

 **Severus:** (suspirando) -Lo sé, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Te lo pido, por favor te lo pido. A nadie le pediría esto excepto a ti.-

 **James:** (mirando seriamente a Severus) -Está bien, acepto. Pero al menos escucha esto. Tu curiosidad te puede hacer un gran daño.-  
Termina la escena III.

Escena IV

Severus, James y Lily están en un comedor de la casa de Severus y Lily, sentados mientras están almorzando.

 **Severus:** (dejando el servicio en el plato mientras se para de la mesa) -Bueno chicos. Lo lamento, pero tengo que retirarme. Lily, te dejo con James para que conozcas a mi mejor amigo. Y James, cuida a mi esposa.- (Severus se levanta de la mesa y se va por una puerta)

 **James:** (mirando incómodamente a Lily) -Bueno, ya sabes. Me presenté en el día de tu boda.-

 **Lily:** (se pone tensa en la mesa) -Si, el amigo de la infancia de mi marido.-

Ambos están incómodamente tratando de comer mientras piensan en que decir. Termina la escena IV

**Segundo acto**

Escena I

Narcissa y Lily están en el cuarto de descanso en la casa de Severus y Lily mientras hablan en un sofá con una mesa que tiene café y galletas.

 **Narcissa:** (teniendo una galleta en mano -Lily, háblame.- (dice preocupada) -Te he visto preocupada en estos días y no sé que te pasa.-

 **Lily:** (se tira hacia atrás en el sofá con la mano cabeza) -Oh, amiga. No sabes lo que pesa en mi pecho. En el día de mi boda conocí al amigo de la infancia de Severus, James, y te juro, Narcissa, que era guapísimo. Alto y de cabello negro.- (se pone seria y se sienta recta en el sofá) -Hace unos días me quedé sola con James y solo podía pensar en que estaba recién casada con Severus.-

 **Narcissa:** (dejando en la mesita la taza de café que tenía en mano) -Que quieres que te diga Lily. A veces el amor elige a quien elige. Y Lily, sinceramente no creo que tengas la culpa de que te guste o te hayas enamorado de alguien más.-

Lily y Narcissa se quedan sentadas con Narcissa tomando café y comiendo galletas. Fin de la escena I.

Escena II

James y Severus están caminando por una calle vacía en un día que parece domingo en la tarde.

 **Severus:** (con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón) -James, amigo. Le pregunté a mis empleados y ellos me dijeron que esa vez cuando te quedaste solo con Lily, no hicieron nada  
más que estar sentados mirando sus platos.- (suelta un suspiro) -¿Va a hacer lo que te pedí? Como mi amigo, me lo debes. Debes hacerme saber que ella, como mujer, es fiel y leal.-

James camina hacia el centro de la calle y toda la luz está dirigida hacia él mientras todo lo demás se oscurece

 **James:** Oh, Severus. (Suspira con pesar) Soy un mal amigo, pues me he enamorado de Lily. No voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte de denegar a Lily si ella responde a mis coqueteos, pero te juro mi amigo, mi hermano, que trataré de no caer en las garras de la infidelidad.-

James regresa al lado de su amigo y la luz regresa tan cual estaba.

 **James:** (mirando el piso) -Está bien Severus. Lo haré solo por ti.- Fin escena II.

Escena III

Están James, Lily y Severus en la sala de descanso de la casa de Severus y Lily mientras disfrutan de copas de vino. Lily y Severus en un sofá y James en un sillón. Narcissa está escondida detrás de una puerta.

 **Severus:** (se para del sofá) -James, Lily, les tengo noticias. Lamentablemente me tengo que retirar por unos días a la casa en el campo de un amigo, por lo que no estaré en la ciudad. (Se gira para mirar a James) -James, te pido que te quedes aquí, en casa, y vigila a mi amada.- (girando para ver a Lily) -Amor, trata a James como si fuera yo. Ahora me voy, pues me están esperando. (James se va en una de las dos puertas que tiene la habitación).

 **Jam** **es:** (poniendo toda su atención a Lily) -Sabes Lily, nunca antes había visto a tan bella mujer. Tan elegante y sofisticada.-

 **Lily:** (exhalando y dejando su copa de vino en la mesa pequeña delante suyo) -Pero que dices James, si tu eres el mejor amigo de mi marido.

 **James:** (haciendo una mueca al escuchar las palabrasde Lily) -Si, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no pueda ver la belleza real ante mis ojos. Después de todo, soy simplemente humano.

James se para de su sofá y se sienta al lado de Lily. La mujer no se aleja ni lo empuja.

 **Lily:** (sonriendo) -James, supongo que ambos llegamos al consenso de que somos simples humanos y de que no es culpa de nosotros de quién nos enamoramos.

 **James:** (abrazando a Ly) -Tienes razón Lily. Nuestro corazón es quien decide a quien amar y a quien no.

  
Lily levanta los brazos y acerca sus labios para que ambos se den un beso, mientras detrás de la puerta Narcissaa los está mirando. Fin escena III.

Escena IV

Lily y Narcissa están caminando juntas por una calle concurrida mientras están hablando.

 **Narcissa:** (camina con un quitasol en mano y una cartera en la otra y sonriendo desagradablemente) -Lily. Sabes que mi casa no es tan agradable como la tuya, ¿verdad?- (Lily asiente) -Pues bien. He decidido llevar a mis pretendientes a tu casa.- (cuando Lily iba a objetar, Narcissa la deteniene con una mano) -Y no te atrevas a objetar nada Lily, porque sino le puedo contar todo a tu marido. Vi el beso que te diste con su amigo.-

Narcissaa sigue caminando y Lily se queda atrás impactada y con una mano en su pecho. Termina la escena IV.

**Tercer acto**

Escena I

James y Lily están en la casa de James, específicamente en el cuarto principal del hombre. Ambos están acostados en la cama de James.

 **James:** (está abrazando a Lily) -No sabes cuanto caí en este amor por ti, mi amada Lilu. Te amo, pero a la vez estoy traicionando a mi amigo.- (dice con cara preocupada)

 **Lily:** (acurrucándose al lado de James) -Oh, cariño. También me duele traicionar así a mi marido, pero los asuntos del corazón, son asuntos del corazón.-

Termina la escena I.

Escena II

Era de noche y en la casa de Severus estaban despiertos Severus y Narcissa, que estaba con uno de sus pretendientes en una habitación de empleados.

 **Severus:** (caminando tranquilamente por su casa hasta que escuchó risitas y movimientos en una de las habitaciones de empleados) -¿Quién anda ahí? Salga ahora de mi casa. Los empleados tienen estrictamente prohibido traer a otras personas no autorizadas a mi casa.-

Escuchando jadeos y el ruido de una ventana abrirse, Severus se tiró hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla. Cuando cedió, vio a un hombre escaparse de la ventana y a la amiga de su esposa estando con el cabello desordenado y su ropa arrugada.

Enojado, Severus iba a ir tras el hombre, pero fue detenido por Lily.

 **Narcissa:** (agarrando los brazos del hombre y tratando de hacer que no vaya tras su conquista de esa noche) -Señor, por favor, quédese tranquilo. No vaya tras mi prometido.- (dijo, para evitar más vergüenza).

 **Severus:** (molesto y tratando de salir de las manos de Narcissa) -¡Que te crees tú! ¡No deberías estar aquí! Es una sección de empleados. Es más. ¿Qué haces en mi casa y con un hombre?  
¡Responde! O dejaré que nunca más vengas a mi casa.-

 **Narcissa:** (soltando a Severus y llorando) -Señor, oh, señor. No me prohíba venir aquí a ver a mi amiga ni me haga daño, que tengo cosas muy importantes que decirle. Por favor.-

 **Severus:** (mirando enojado) -Está bien, pues me ha ganado la curiosidad. Eso sí, te vas a quedar aquí esta noche.-

Severus gira para salir de la habitación y Leonela se queda en la habitación cerrada con llave. Fin de la escena II.

Escena III

Severus llegó a la habitación principal en la cual está Lily acostada en la cama matrimonial de ambos.

 **Severus:** (suspira y se sienta en la cama) -Lily, ¿está despierta?-

 **Lily:** (se sienta recta y preocupada) -Esposo, ¿qué pasa?-

 **Severus:** Vi a tu amiga, Narcissa, con un hombre. Me dijo que no la echara porque tiene cosas que contarme. ¿Que será?- (suspira).

Lily se pone tensa y preocupada. La pareja apaga las luces de la habitación y proceden a descansar. Fin escena III.

Escena IV

Severus despierta solo en su habitación, pero en su afán por saciar su curiosidad no le importa en donde está Lily y va hacia Narcissa.

 **Severus:** (camina en pijama hacia la habitación en donde dejó a Leonela) -Narcissa. He llegado ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme?- (Abre la puerta y no está. Ve la ventana abierta) -Se fue la cobarde.-

Regresa a su habitación y se da cuenta de que las cosas de Lily no están y es ahí que se da cuenta de que lo que le tenía que contar Narcissa era algo con respecto a Lily.

Fin escena IV.

Escena V

Severus está afuera de la casa de James, pero nadie le abre.

 **Severus** : Me pregunto en donde estará mi amigo.-

Está a punto de irse cuando un empleado de la casa de Lotario abre la puerta.

 **Empleado de James:** Oh, señor Severus, el señor James se fue durante la noche. Guardó sus ropas y sus joyas y se fue en la madrugada. No sé dónde estará el señor.- (El empleado se despide y cierra la puerta).

Severus se congela. No puede ser. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Lily lo engañó con James.

Caminando en la calle vacía de esa mañana, Severus ve un árbol y debajo de ese árbol unos hongos que sabe que son venenosos.

 **Severus:** (recoge esos hongos) -Al final, mi estúpidamente curiosidad si me mató. Mi mejor amigo, el verdadero amor de mi vida me traicionó con mi esposa, a quien quise como a una verdadera amiga.-

-No le hecho la culpa a nadie, pues es mi culpa que haya pasado esto.-  
Severus se lleva los hongos a la boca y muere.  
Todo se oscurece y aparece un hombre para narrar lo último de esta historia.

 **Narrador:** Severus, víctima de su impertinencia no alcanza a vivir lo suficiente para saber que James murió a manos de asaltantes y que Lily, al escuchar sobre la muerte de Lotario, se suicidó de despecho. En paz descansen todos los protagonistas de esta historia.

Todo se pone negro y termina la obra. Aleta.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, si llegaste aquí, gracias, de verdad.  
> 🖤🖤  
> Y si, es una adaptación en formato "obra de teatro", no es mi mejor trabajo, pero es lo que hice para mi trabajo.  
> Si tienen critucas constructivas las acepto, y si no, pues te agradezco que leyeras esto.  
> Cuídense mis niños, que todavía anda el bicho suelto. 🤭  
> Micro resumen del curioso impertinente: habían dos amigos, tan buenos amigos que se autodenominaban los buenos amigos (Anselmo y Lotario). Uno de ellos, Anselmo, se casa con Camila y deja un poco botado a Lotario.  
> Anselmo después siente inquietud acerca de que si Camila lo ama o no y le pregunta a Lotario si puede ver si le es fiel o no.  
> La cosa es que Lotario y Camila se enamoran, escapan y Anselmo muere de amor.


End file.
